Fan:Maymon
Maymon is a Rookie Level Digimon designed after a . Often times, Maymon is sometimes called "Meimon" as an affectionate nickname, but calling it as such can spoil its behavior. Despite having the appearance of a fully grown feline, Maymon is not as big as one would think; it's only as big to look like a small weasel in comparison. As a result, it is highly believed that no population of feral Maymon exist, because of the fact they're too small to hunt for prey and their claws are not suited for catching fish either. Incredibly clumsy due to the fact it can't sheathe its front claws and the fact its forelegs are bigger than its hind legs, making for an awkward front heavy build, many studies indicate that this Digimon relies solely on humans to survive. Its Digital Hazard on the bib on its chest is to indicate a potential warning sign; should Maymon be raised poorly, it will become a murderous sociopath who hunts more for pleasure than for survival. Should Maymon be raised properly and with good care, it will become the most loyal Digimon one would ask for no matter what form it takes. Due to its habit of being found mostly in the Real World and seemingly extinct in the Digital World, it is given the nickname of "Stray Cat" because of the fact the biggest population of this Digimon live on the streets in packs with each other to survive. It is said whichever one survives long enough to digivolve into Meicoomon is considered the pack leader. However, Maymon will run on sight should a Meicrackmon appear since the Digimon is naturally afraid of Digimon no weaker than Ultimate Level, no matter who the Digimon was previously to them. Not only that, but because of Maymon's poor living habits, it barely gets enough food to feed itself with and relies on grouping up with others of its kind to survive. If a wild Maymon sees another Maymon owned by a human, it immediately becomes hostile due to jealousy out of the fact tamed Maymon have superior living conditions than wild ones. Maymon in the wild often die from starvation, but often times due to their small size, specific types of birds of prey can pick them off one by one relatively easily. Attacks *' ' *'Tri-Cross': Flails its front paws against the target in a diagonal cutting motion, leaving three scratches on the target shaped like crosses. Appearances ''Digimon Re: Adventure Both a tamed Maymon and a feral Maymon pack appear. The sole tamed Maymon that appears is this AU's version of ''Digimon Adventure tri.'s Meicoomon. Starting off as a stray Maymon that was left behind by its pack, Mochizuki Meiko approaches the Digimon with caution and offers it some food. After this, Maymon begins following her around constantly and become Meiko's Partner Digimon. As Meicoomon, she's rarely seen in this form again, but if she uses too much energy in her evolved forms past Meicoomon, she will revert to Maymon in these instances. Category:Fan Digimon